Sora's confusion (Taiora)
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Sora is lokoing for the perfect guy, she thinks it's Matt but is she right?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Sora's confusion  
  
Tai looked at Sora and she blushed, "you're not mad are you Tai?" Sora asked her long tiem freind.  
  
"No of course not," Tai said trying to hold back his tears, he didn't do and good job and a few tears escaped and Sora saw.  
  
"Oh, Tai I'm so sorry," Sora started to apologize, but Tai cut her off.  
  
"Sora," Tai said gently moving close to her, "you know how I feel and I care enough about you not to get in your way,' Tai leaned his face in close to hers, "just let me be your first kiss." Tai then gently pressed his lips to hers finally having the kiss he always wanted. tai broke the kiss after a few seconds and turned away from her so she wouldn't see his tears, "you better head on in there, I'm sure he'll want those cookies," Tai then quickly walked off before Sora could think of anyhting to say.  
  
As Tai left one thing went over and over in Sora's mind, the kiss had felt, right. Sora turned slowly to the door to teh back stage, opened it and walked in closing it behind her.  
  
*******  
  
Sora walked out beside Matt smilng up at him, he was so cute and nice, all the girls in school wanted him and now Sora had him! Sora looked Matt over again, something, was wrong though. She did like him right? right! Of course she did he was handsome and kind and gentle, he was everything a girl could want in a guy. She tightened her grip on his arm, of coruse she liked him. There wasn't anythign wrong, no of course not it was just she found the best guy in the world and didn't want to admit it, that's all. Then Tai's kiss flashed through her mind, it had felt so right.  
  
Tai watched Sora and Matt walk off, he sighed and hung his head. He had hoped she would change her mind, Tai slowly walked home, walked into the house, went to his room got undressed and went to bed. His dream filled of Sora, but most weren't good, only him losing her again and again.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai moved slowly through the hallway of his school, he'd been depressed since it was annouced through the school that Matt and Sora were dating, Tai felt his heart split when he heard the news. Sure he acted happy enough around Matt and Sora so they wouldn't know, but inside he so wanted to push Matt away and kiss Sora again and not let go of her ever, but he cared for her to much to do something so selfish. Tai walked away from the pair to use a different hallway that would take him to his next class.  
  
Sora looked around at all the other girls staring at her with jealousy, this is what it meant to have a boyfriend, the perfect one anyway. Having all the other girls stare at you and wish that they were you, nothign could be better, Sora tilted her head back as Matt leaned down and kissed her, and that was all it was, a kiss, nothing special at all. Not like when Tai kissed her. Sora shook her head, she had to stop that kind of thinking, it was a kiss afterall, just a kiss what was she expecting? Fireworks? She had the perfect guy now, that's all that mattered! It was, wasn't it?  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It's been a cuople weeks now and Tai's depression has gotten worse, he can't play soccer anymore, she's always there, Tai had gotten so bad he no longer could bare to even say Sora's name, the fact that he had no cahance with her tore at his heart in the worst way. Many would say for him to grow up and wait it out, maybe they'd break up. Tai wasn't that kind of guy though Tai always got things done fast and almost always never thought ahead, so thsi was ripping him up inside, he needed Sora, but he couldn't have her, she was Matt's now.  
  
Sora finally found Tai and walked up to him from behind casue everytime she's ever approached him from where he could see he'd always escape her and he refused to return her calls and e-mails, she turned the spiky haired boy around, and was suprised when Tai stopped her from talking with another kiss. It felt the same as last time, it felt so right and good, Sora pulled away from Tai, she can't kiss him she's Matt's girlfriend! Tai's eyes widened in surprise realizing what he just did and he ran away, leaving a stunned Sora to stand in the hallway confusion raging in her mind, if Matt was the perfect guy, why did Tai's kisses and not Matt's always feel right? Sora turned and walked back the way she came as she stared off into space, she felt something burning in her and she knew only Tai could put it out. Sora shook her head she had to be strong she had the, perfect, guy, Sora stopped in the middle on the hallway, how was Matt perfect? sure he looked hot and all, he was a nice guy and was a great musician, but what did they have in common? Matt didn't like soccer, or flowers, he mostly cared about his music, Tai on the other hand loved soccer, Sora was beginning to like badminton better then soccer but that didn't matter, Matt didn't like that either. Tai was always happy to practice soccer and badminton when Sora asked him, -even if he wasn't very good at badminton- and he always had been there for her all through her life, did she really have the perfect guy? The rest of the day was a blurr to Sora, when she got home and laid down on her bed and reached for the phone she found she couldn't call Matt, the only number in her mind was Tai's, tears rolled down her cheeks and she rolled over so her face was int he pillow. Why was this happening now? Why to her? Sora picked upt he phone and dialed, and listened hoping against hope that she had dialed Matt's number, but it was Tai's voice she heard. Sora tried to apologize and tell Tai it was a wrong number but he heard the tears in her voice and told her he'd be over in a few minutes. sora hung up the phone and sat up, she should go to Matt he was her boyfriend she brought her problems to him not Tai, but her obdy refused to move, what was going on? why couldn't she go to matt! He was the perfect guy! She wanted Matt not Tai, Matt! Sora stood up and looked int he mirror and stared to repeat over and over that she loved Matt not Tai.  
  
Tai walked up to Sora's room, her mom let him in and Tai wanted to make sure Sora was okay. Sure he was in pain everytime he saw her knowing he couldn't have her but he stilled cared deeply for her and would never forsake her. Tai lifted his hand to knock then he heard her talking, it sounded almost like a chant, Tai leaned his ear close to her door and listened to her as she repeated how she loved Matt, not him, this tore at Tai's heart, but something was wrong about the way she said it so he listened longer till Sora stopped chanting and said something that filled Tai with joy and hope, his kiss had felt right? Tai knocked on Sora's door and waited tills he let him in, as they talked Tai listened to her assure him that nothginw as wrong and all was fine, but Tai could tell now that she was really trying to convince herself more then him. Then Tai took a big chance, he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Sora knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. His kiss was just so right. Sora pushed against him deepining the kiss, this shouldn't feel so right, it isn't fair, why now? why of all times was her world being turned upside down now? Sora pushed Tai away from her again holding her shoulders in her hands. Sora was going to tell him flat out not to kiss her again, she was with Matt and she, she, what? Looking up into Tai's face and eyes, seeing his smile and feeling the warmth of his body near hers was to much, Sora hung her head and said the only thing her heart would allow her to say, "I love you Tai."  
  
Tai walked home in a daze, Sora loved him? Sora, loved, him! Tai shouted for joy and ran home, tickled Kari till she begged him for mercy and then spent the rest of the day playing with his soccer ball in his room till he had to go to bed. The next day as Tai walked through the halls he couldn't help but smile, till Matt came storming through the hall straight for him and looking very mad.  
  
"Who do you think you are," Matt demanded loudly of Tai when he was a few staps away from the brown haired boy, "Sora is MY girlfriend you theif!" Matt shouted casueing many people to stop and watch.  
  
"I'm the one she loves," Tai shouted back. Matt didn't say anyhting he simply dived at Tai, but Tai being quick on his feet moved out of the way of the blond haired guitarist.  
  
"You will leave her alone," Matt commanded gettting off the floor.  
  
"No Matt I won't she loves me and I love her," Tai replied getting ready for Matt's next attack. Matt's eyes filled with tears and he charged at Tai again trying to beat the life out of him, but as befroe Tai simply moved from Matt's path, this continued until Sora came upon the scene.  
  
"Stop," Sora cried jumping infront of Tai blocking Matt's path.  
  
"You! How could you," Matt demanded of his once girlfriend.  
  
"Matt I'm sorry," Sora said tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Matt got up and ran away from both of them. Sora fell to her knees and was held by Tai's amrs which she cried into heavily. Later that day Sora laid on her bed staring at the ceeling, her eyes were red from crying all day and she had no more tears left for her to shead, but one lowly tear did roll down her cheek becasue she knew what she had to do. Sora sat up and picked up the phone and dialed Tai, "hello Tai, it's Sora, I'm sorry but we can't be together, Im sorry but it wouldn't be right not after how I hurt matt, I'm sorry," Sora hung up the phone as Tai begged for her to reconsider fromt he other end of the phone line. Sora just liad back down, curled inot a fetal postion and waited for herself to fall asleep hoping that she'd never wake up if she did.  
  
THE END 


End file.
